With the ever increasing capabilities being achieved by improved circuit boards, numerous educational toys and games have been created in an attempt to bring greater fun and excitement into educational games. Typically, most prior art toys and educational games using electronics or printed circuit boards employ LED's or lights as a visual aid while also employing sound as an audible aid. With both LED'S and sounds being employed in combination with each other, electronic circuitry is constructed to provide various challenges to the child, with visual and audible responses being used for enhanced excitement.
One common form of prior art educational games is the use of an electronic panel which is activated by touch. By employing this touch panel various questions are printed on a sheet overlay for the panel for being asked of the child. Answers are made by pressing designated zones of the panel with correct answers providing a visual and/or audible response.
By employing a variety of circuit configurations, all of which are well known in the art, panels can be constructed to vary the relative positions of questions and answers on different overlays. In this way, answers to questions cannot be immediately determined by repeating the position of an answer which was used on a previous overlay.
Although these prior art systems have enjoyed some success in providing challenging educational games for children with some added excitement being provided by the LED displays and/or the audible sounds, these games have been incapable of maintaining the interest level of most children. Typically, children become tired or bored with the limited visual and audible feedback and begin to treat the game as a mere educational toy without sufficient fun or excitement.
Consequently, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an educational electronic game which is capable of providing added fun and excitement for children to assure that their interest will be held for extended periods of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic educational game having the characteristic features described above which provides both audible and visual excitement, as with prior art systems, while also providing animation which is responsive to the accuracy of a child's response.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic educational game having the characteristic features described above which further incorporates a doll member which produces animated movement in direct response to the accuracy or inaccuracy of a child's answers to questions being posed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an animated electronic educational game having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being easily understood and used by children of all ages, with game cards being quickly and easily inserted into the game for use by all children.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an animated electronic educational game having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being employed with a wide variety game cards which are constructed with varying levels of difficulty to assure that children having different educational levels are continuously being challenged.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an animated electronic educational game having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being operated in a plurality of alternate sequences or patterns to eliminate repetitive positioning of question and answer combinations.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.